Got a secret? Swear this one you'll save
by WeasleyisKingxx
Summary: Chris is putting his job at risk and all because of one very special girl. Will he be able to keep his little secret or become Rochdale's most wanted teacher? Rated T just to be safe! Chris/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chris had just settled down at his desk when his pager bleeped. What did Janice want now? Surely it couldn't have been that important. He never really liked it when Karen was away especially when it was for more than one day. He had spent the majority of the morning running around trying to help Janice with her errands but once it meant cutting into his only free period of the day, Chris didn't feel like helping anymore. "Oh well, better go see what she wants" He sighed and made his way up to Karen Fisher's office.

"You wanted me Janice?" Chris had just stepped into the room when he realised that she wasn't alone. Sat on the chair just by the door was a young girl; her hair was short and reminded Chris of a Pixie. He couldn't help noticing her lovely vibrant blue eyes. "Yes sir, this girl here claims that she's a new pupil but Mrs Fisher never said anything about it so I didn't know what to do and you see I've got a lot of work I could be getting on with and.." Janice stopped, she knew what was coming.

"I'll take it from here Janice." Chris smiled at her politely then turned to the girl sitting on the chair. "Why don't you follow me into the office so we can have a little chat?" She stood up and Chris led her into Karen's office.

"Take a seat and we'll get you sorted." Chris wasn't really used to dealing with new pupils as that was normally Karen's job as it was her school. He was only the deputy after all. "So, let's start at the very beginning. What's your name?" He tried to be warming and welcoming at the same time but he didn't know whether that was really working. "My name's Madison Anderson but everyone calls me Madi." Chris looked up and smiled at the girl. Wow, she has the most amazing northern accent I have ever heard, he thought to himself. The more they talked, the more he started to go into a daze. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that she was beautiful.

"Sir, are you ok?" Chris jumped. How long had he been day-dreaming? Oh crap! She had noticed, now what was he going to do? He tried to look professional but it was pretty clear that he wasn't fooling Waterloo Road's new student. He felt his cheeks start to burn with embarrassment; a student should not have this effect on a teacher. Before Chris could embarrass himself anymore, he thought it would be best if he escorted Madison to her first lesson.

"Right, your first lesson is with Mr Clarkson who will be taking you for GCSE English. I'm sure you'll fit right in." He tried to smile but nevertheless he still felt like a right idiot. He got up to lead the way to English but she didn't seem to want to move. "Is there a problem Madison?" She shook her head and stood up. Chris opened the door of the office and made his way to Tom Clarkson's classroom with Madison trailing behind him.

"Here we are. Now after this lesson, feel free to come to my room which is just downstairs if you have any problems or just need a chat." She smiled at him and made her way into the classroom. Chris couldn't believe it. This girl that he had only just met had made him an absolute love-struck fool but there was one slight problem. That girl was a student which meant that she was strictly off limits.

**What do you think? I hope you like it. Please leave reviews as feedback is always helpful! – First fanfic yey!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell rang which signalled the end of the lesson. Madi was so happy that her first lesson at Waterloo Road was over. Mr Clarkson was a really good teacher and she got a really good vibe from him but English just wasn't one of her favourite subjects. Madi pulled out her timetable to see what lesson she had next. French with Miss Haydock and then Chemistry with Mr Mead. She wasn't entirely happy with her timetable as she was studying subjects that weren't really her forte but she wanted to make her mum proud.

Since it was break, Madi decided to head down to Mr Mead's classroom to see if he was there. Once she was arrived outside the science lab, she knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sir, are you busy?" Mr Mead shook his head and indicated for her to come in and take a seat.

"How was your first class? Settle in alright?" Chris wanted to make up for his little blunder earlier that morning. He was hoping that Madi hadn't realised.

"Suppose it was alright." Madi paused, she hadn't really intended on coming to see Mr Mead to talk about her timetabled lessons, she wanted to ask him a question. A question which had been crossing her mind the whole time she was sat in English. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

Madi didn't know how to put what she wanted to say into words without it coming out wrong. As a matter of fact, she didn't know whether anything would come out of her mouth at all.

"I..I..Errr"

Chris looked at the young girl confused. What was she trying to ask? Whatever it was, she seemed to having some trouble spitting it out.

"If there's something you need to talk about Madison, you know I'm here to help you and to listen to whatever you have to say." Chris tried to reassure her, she was in his care after all seen as he was taking over whilst Karen was absent.

Madi couldn't think at all. No words popped into her head. Just do it, she thought to herself. She stood up and walked around the desk to where Mr Mead was sitting. From the look on his face, she could tell that he was unsure of what she was doing. She took hold of his hand and tried to lead him to the store cupboard at the back of the room.

"Madison.."

Chris was interrupted.

"Madi. Please don't call me Madison."

Chris paused before trying to speak again. He didn't realise that he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Madi, listen to me, this is wrong. Very wrong. Your my student and I am your teacher. You are a very very very beautiful girl and I will admit the first time I saw you I felt something but this cannot happen."

Disappointment struck and it was evident on Madi's face. However, he had admitted that he thought she was beautiful and that he had felt something which was better than nothing. She didn't know where to look as she felt a little bit stupid.

"Sorry."

Chris looked at her. He felt so guilty. Deep down he wanted her so much even though he hardly knew her. She was truly spectacular even if she was much younger than him and dressed in a school uniform.

He sighed. He didn't like the idea of risking his career, but what the heck, she was defiantly not worth losing.

"Listen, are you busy tonight? I'll give you my address and if you want to, you can come round mine for tea and we can get to know one another…"

Madi's face lit up. Chris couldn't help but smile.

"What time?" She asked eagerly.

"Come for about 8ish"


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was sat in his apartment watching the clock slowly ticking away.

5 minutes….

He thought she would have been here by now.

4 minutes…

He didn't even know what she liked to eat.

3 minutes…

Maybe she wasn't coming.

2 minutes…

Who was he kidding?

1 minute…

His heart sunk when the buzzer didn't go off. Deep down he had really wanted her to come even though he knew it was wrong. He sighed, got up and decided he would have an early night as he wasn't in the mood for anything else.

He had just stripped down to his boxers and was about to get into bed when the buzzer went off. Not even bothering to put his clothes back on, Chris ran to the door and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

Please be her. Please be her. He kept thinking to himself.

"Sir? Is that you? Sorry I'm late"

His heart started racing. She had turned up after all. He couldn't refrain himself from smiling.

"Yeah, come on up to the second floor, the doors open." Chris put the receiver back on the hook and unlocked the door.

There she was, the girl he had quickly fallen for this morning. Although now, she wasn't wearing a school uniform and she looked more gorgeous than ever. Madi started to giggle and it wasn't long before Chris realised why.

"I thought I was coming for tea sir, but if you feel comfortable wearing your boxers it's fine by me." She teased. Chris had been so excited about the buzzer going off he had forgotten to put his clothes back on. He could feel his cheeks start to burn.

Madi walked into his apartment and sat down on the sofa. "Nice place you've got sir, my house isn't as flash as this." He smiled and walked over to join her.

"You must think I'm an absolute idiot." He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she actually was.

"You're not an idiot sir, you're a cute idiot." Madi giggled, she couldn't help thinking how weird it was to see her chemistry teacher in his boxers although she did find him even more attractive without his clothes.

"Right, let's get one thing straight, outside of school you can call me Chris."

Madi nodded.

"Now that we've got that out the way, how about you tell me why you were trying to lead me into the chemistry store cupboard this morning"

Madi looked at Chris with bewildered eyes. She thought she had come around for tea and to get to know him a little better. She had totally forgotten about her little stunt this morning in his classroom and didn't really feel like explaining herself. What if he thought she was some sort of tart? What if he changed his mind? Screw it, she thought to herself.

Madi stood up and took hold of Chris' hand so that he stood beside her. She then placed his hands on her waist and put her arms around his neck.

"Did you mean everything you said this morning si.. I mean Chris?"

"Of course I did."

Madi pushed her body so it was closer to his. Chris let out a little gasp, it felt so nice to have her so close.

"Even the bit about that this could never happen?"

Chris could remember the look of disappointment on Madi's face from this morning.

"You know this is wrong don't you?"

Madi looked away. She didn't want to believe that even though she knew he was right.

"I barely know you, but I feel something for you Madi. I really do."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too."

Chris smiled back at her and brushed her short hair behind her ears.

"How about we keep this our little secret but I mean it. You've got to swear to keep it."

Before Madi even had chance to respond, Chris lent in and kissed her on lips.

Once they had finished and they had caught their breath, Madi couldn't believe what had just happened but she knew it was what she wanted. "I swear."


End file.
